


In This Case (Close is as good as it will get)

by VioletMasters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Ouch, i really don't like Blake and Derek, i still won't like it, spoilers s3e6, the whole 'must have Sterek chemistry' thing won't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMasters/pseuds/VioletMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows he can't have Stiles, so he settles for second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Case (Close is as good as it will get)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unbeta'd it might be laughable. Feel free to make any corrections you want!  
> This is what happens when Jeff pulls a stunt like Motel California.

She spoke like Stiles...

Her words escaped with a crash, like a wave held back by a dam for too long. They were rambling, rapid, and often confusing. She referenced books and movies, and spoke every thing that came to her mind at the moment it happened.

She moved like Stiles...

She was a bit clumsy, and moved as if there was something about to explode from within her. She never stopped, even when she sat.

 ...But she didn't  _feel_ like Stiles.

Her hair was long, and it caught on Derek's fingers when he ran his hands through it. She was soft and delicate, all curved lines and paper white skin, and Derek felt as though he could break her bones with one light whisper of breath.

She didn't smell like him, either. Stiles smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg, and of paper and ink. He smelled like home... like pack. Jennifer smelled odd, like sugar and honey, and linoleum and plastic. 

As the two adults kissed, Derek chose to ignore those things that make her so unlike the boy he was in love with. Jennifer was close, as close as he could possibly get. Derek couldn't hurt another person he loved so deeply... so close was as good as it would get.

 

 

 

 


End file.
